Seashells
by Black Iris Girl
Summary: He wanted to escape from the city and see the ocean. Unfortunately, the ocean gave him the girl with seashells in her hair, and more than he bargained for. SetoOC.
1. Chapter one

Seashells  
  
By chunky-hunky-funky-munky-lady  
  
Chapter one  
  
The Girl on the Beach  
  
A/N Well here it is, my first complete solo story. I hope you all enjoy, and remember to review at the end. Well here we go. Oh, btw, I will be switching p.o.v's in this fic but it will say whose point of view it is whenever it changes.  
  
Seto p.o.v  
  
"Big brother, big brother there's a lady on the beach!" I sigh and then smile at my brother's enthusiasm.  
  
"Really, Mokuba?"  
  
"Yes, and she's unconscious" he informs me. Well why didn't he say so before, I think irritatedly, as he leads me down the down the hall, down the stairs, and onto the beach.  
  
I can't spot the girl at first, but then I see a girl with golden hair lying face down in the shallows. Seashells, I think distractedly, there are seashells in her hair. In fact, they are in a clump of braids that rest down the side of her face. She rolls over, and the tide draws back at the same time. I have the decency to blush when I realise that seashells are the only things she's wearing.  
  
"Come on big brother, she could be hurt" Mokuba tugs on my arm and we hurry toward her. The waves are wetting my pants but I don't care. I'm too busy staring at the girl. She's absolutely gorgeous. Golden hair flows around a porcelain skinned face with ruby red lips, slightly parted to let air in.  
  
As if sensing us her eyelids flutter open. I gasp. Her eyes are a beautiful blue-green colour, matching the ocean that surrounds her. She attempts to sit up and I crouch down quickly to help her. I slip off my shirt and offer it to her. She accepts it gratefully and slides it on. She is quite a petite girl, so the shirt covers quite a bit. Pity.wait, I did not just think that. I help her to her feet, and we head toward the beach house.  
  
**************  
  
When we reach the house, I help her up the front stairs. She seems to have trouble walking, but that might be because she was in the ocean for so long. I wonder what she thought she was doing. Silly girl. Probably showing off and got herself knocked out. However, as I leave her in the spare bedroom, I can't help think 'what about the seashells?'  
  
*************  
  
A few hours later there is the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway to the kitchen. She must be awake, I decide. When she enters the kitchen, I don't look up. "I'm sorry" she says quietly "I still haven't quite mastered walking". She stumbles to a chair and I hear her sit down. For awhile there is silence then I decide to ask, "who are you?" She looks up at me, confused "what do you mean?" she asks. Okay, I never been a patient person, and now I'm frustrated "you know name, age, date of birth, the usual!"  
  
"Oh" she says, and then, almost so quietly I don't catch it "I don't know".  
  
I turn to her in disbelief "You don't?"  
  
She shakes her head "I don't remember a thing"  
  
I sigh. This girl is hopeless. I go to leave the room when she whispers "wait, there is one thing I remember"  
  
Finally, the hamster lives, I think, "what do you remember?"  
  
"My name. It's Keisha"  
  
"Keisha" he repeats.  
  
Keisha p.o.v  
  
"Keisha" he repeats. I love the way he says my name. Like a caress on a cold winter's night, like the wind rustling in the trees. Like- wait I'm here to hide. I must not fall in love; I must not fall in love. However, I have a question too.  
  
"What's your name?" I ask. He seems surprised at my question. "What dumbass" I snap " I do speak, you know".  
  
He smiles at that "it's Seto. Seto Kaiba"  
  
Hmmm, Seahorse, I like it.  
  
***************  
  
I leave the kitchen shortly after, to find the younger boy standing outside.  
  
"Eavesdropping, huh?". He jumps about five feet in the air. "No" he says quickly. I laugh "don't worry, I used to do it too"  
  
"I wasn't eavesdropping" he insists. I shrug 'have it your way then. Anyway, two things, one, is there a bathroom around here somewhere, and two, what's your name?"  
  
The boy smiles at me. "there's a bathroom just down the hall. And I'm Mokuba, Seto's my big brother" he sounds exceptionally proud of this fact, though I can't see why it was necessary to even mention it at all. I've been watching them for awhile now, and no boy is more devoted to another, unless they are lovers, and Seto doesn't seem the type to go for people who are the length of his leg.  
  
Mokuba leads me down the hall to the bathroom. He opens the door and gestures to a cabinet on the wall " towels and soap are in there, and by the way, what's your name?" I smile "it's Keisha". He nods then leaves me alone. I lock the door and start a shower.  
  
***************  
  
Seto p.o.v  
  
I stand on the upstairs balcony, shifting restlessly. 'Where is she' I wonder. As if she hears my thoughts, I see her step onto the balcony below.  
  
My eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets. She's wearing nothing but a towel!  
  
After awhile, as if sensing my gaze, she glances up at me. I duck back inside, and head down the stairs.  
  
************  
  
Keisha p.o.v  
  
He's looking at me; he's looking at me! I glance up at him slowly, trying to look innocent. He stares at me for a few seconds before disappearing inside.  
  
A few minutes later he appears again this time at the other end of my balcony. I tiptoe over to him, and wrap my arms around his waist. He jumps about three feet into the air. "Have you ever tried high jump?" I ask him. He shivers and I'm not sure whether it's from me or the fact that the air is chilly. I decide to get straight down to business "I actually came over here to ask if there were any clothes I could borrow. It's kind of uncomfortable walking around in a towel or your shirt". For some reason, he blushes "well?" I ask, as he seems to have forgotten my question. "I'll see what I can find" he tells me, his voice oddly husky. I release him, and watch him walk inside. At the last minute, he turns "you'd better wait in your room. I wouldn't want you-you wouldn't want to catch cold"  
  
**************  
  
About fifteen minutes later he comes to my room, carrying some clothes. "Here" he says, shoving them into my hands "this is all I could find". I sort through the pile of clothes. There is a white bikini, a blue bikini, a pair of slacks, black ones, a shirt, also black, and a grass green silk pajama shirt. I smile "silk, huh?" He blushes slightly then says, "well I'll leave you to get ready for bed, then". He leaves, and I shut the door behind him and quickly change in to the white bikini and green pajama shirt. Then I quietly open the door and watch him walk silently down the hall to the stairs.  
  
"Sweet dreams, my Seahorse" I whisper.  
  
A/N well, there you go. One chapter of Seashells. Did ya love it, hate it? Review and tell me. I would like at least three reviews before I update this thing so review people. 


	2. Chapter two

Seashells  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Arithmetic  
  
By chunky-hunky-funky-munky-lady  
  
A/N Hey all. Thanks to all the reviewers. I got my three reviews. Wahoo! Oh, and I forgot a disclaimer last time, so, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I shudder at what would happen if I did.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Mimi: I'm glad you love it. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Ahsrak: It's not Arielle the little mermaid, same as Metamorphosis isn't Arielle the little town girl. Thanks for reviewing and for putting me on your favs.  
  
Komodo Dragon: Thanks for reviewing. Please update your vampire story soon, I'm really enjoying it. And thanks so much for putting me on your favourites.  
  
Here we go.  
  
Kaiba p.o.v  
  
I wake to rain on the windows and almost total silence. Then I hear the faint sound of a piano from downstairs. Mokuba again, I think resignedly, I told him not to touch the piano. I rise and walk downstairs. Halfway down I realise it can't possibly be Mokuba. For one, this person can actually play the piano. Then I remember. Keisha.  
  
I slow down as I reach the door to the living room, listening to the sounds inside. I hear her start to sing  
  
I've been staring at the sky tonight  
  
Marvelling and passing time  
  
Wondering what to do with daylight  
  
Until I can make you mine  
  
You are the one I want, you are the one I want  
  
I've been thinking of changing my mind  
  
(It never stays the same for long)  
  
But of all the things I know for sure  
  
You're the only certain one  
  
You are the one I want, you are the one I want  
  
I've been counting up all my wrongs  
  
One sorry for each star  
  
See I'd apologise my way to you  
  
If the heavens stretched that far  
  
You are the one I want, you are the one I want  
  
I won't find what I am looking for  
  
If I only "see" by keeping score  
  
'Cos I know now you are so much more than arithmetic  
  
'Cos if I add, if I subtract  
  
If I give it all, try to take some back  
  
I've forgotten the freedom that comes from the fact  
  
That you are the sum  
  
So you are the one  
  
I want  
  
When the years are showing on my face  
  
And my strongest days are gone  
  
When my heart and flesh depart this place  
  
From a life that sung your song  
  
You'll still be the one I want  
  
You'll still be the one I want  
  
You'll still be the one I want  
  
You'll still be the one I want  
  
I enter the room quietly and take a seat as she finishes her song. She seems to emerge from a reverie, turns slowly, and jumps about three feet in the air. "Have you ever tried high-jump?" I ask sarcastically.  
  
"How long have you been there?" she asks accusingly. I shrug "since you started singing". She blushes for some reason then seems to collect herself. I suddenly notice her outfit. She's wearing the white bikini, my black slacks, and (this is strange) a necklace, bracelets, and anklets made of periwinkle shells (A/N you know, the swirly pink ones that look like snail shells). "Nice outfit", I comment, and observe her reaction. "Uh, yeah" she says, "I was wondering if you had anything I could make proper clothes out of. I think for a moment. "Tablecloths" I suggest, and she shrugs. However (to my surprise) she doesn't laugh, but merely asks where she can find some.  
  
********************  
  
Keisha p.o.v  
  
Hello and welcome to the adventures of tablecloth girl! Honestly! Tablecloths! Hmmm, maybe they have excess.  
  
5 minutes later..........  
  
Okay, they definitely have excess. They've got lacy ones, silk ones, blue ones, pink ones, purple ones, sparkly ones. Okay, maybe not sparkly ones. Nevertheless, you get the point.  
  
I pick a white silk one and a lacy one, and ask if he has a sewing kit. He just looks at me strangely, so I decide to settle for a pair of scissors, and leave the room.  
  
*********************  
  
Kaiba p.o.v  
  
I sit in the lounge, waiting for Keisha to emerge. I don't have to wait long. Within fifteen minutes she enters the lounge, dressed in a rough-cut, albeit beautiful outfit. But she would look beautiful in any outfit, and even in noth- no, I won't complete that thought.  
  
She is wearing a silk wraparound skirt that reaches her knees, and a lace top, the same shape as the bikini underneath, but with a piece of lace covering her stomach. She is still wearing her shell jewelry and the shells in her hair. I turn to her.  
  
"You look-"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Keisha p.o.v  
  
He turns to me "you look-"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Nice" he finishes lamely.  
  
I just smile.  
  
****************  
  
A few hours later the rain eases, and I leave my room to go out onto the balcony.  
  
A lonely figure stands in the receding drizzle, apparently pondering something deeply. I respect his privacy, and take up a position at the opposite end of the balcony and stare out over the ocean. I wonder how long I can escape it. How long before they come for me?  
  
**************  
  
Kaiba p.o.v  
  
I watch Keisha out of the corner of my eye as she leans against he balcony rails and stares out over the ocean. Perhaps I should leave her there to think, but, on the other hand, I've never been a patient person, except with Mokuba. I decide to walk over and say hello: my way.  
  
*****************  
  
Keisha p.o.v  
  
I'm startled, to say the least, when a pair of arms encircle my waist. Then the emotion turns to anger. NO ONE touched me that way! Weren't those my orders? Then the sting of rain on my face reminds me that I'm simply Keisha the human girl, not......not who I used to be.  
  
I turn slowly in his arms, and find myself nose to nose with Seto, our lips inches apart. Oh shit, he's going to kiss me. At the last moment, I turn aside, and he kisses my cheekbone. I turn back to him and he looks unsettled. Great, I disturbed him. "Don't" I whisper, as I slip out of his arms and head towards the door inside "it'll only complicate things". I can sense his frustration and anger, but he can't, he just can't, kiss me.  
  
A/N Well, there you go. If anyone wanted to know, the song was Arithmetic, by a New Zealand artist, Brooke Fraser. Three reviews, please, before I update. See you next chapter. 


	3. Chapter three

Seashells  
  
Tsunami  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By chunky-hunky-funky-munky-lady  
  
A/N Wow! I didn't expect so many reviews. Four reviews in less than a week. I feel so loved.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Ahsrak: All the electrical stuff? Really? That would suck. Thanks for the compliment. Oh, and this is deep and meaningful maybe, but the next fic I post won't be. It contains crazy people.  
  
Brianna: You'll find out the answer soon enough, and of course I'll finish it. I'm not totally mean and nasty. Thanks for reviewing. You should have seen the suggestions my computer came up with for your name.  
  
Kitkune4: Someone who actually guessed and yes, you are right. Here's your update. Thanks for reviewing and for the compliment.  
  
Spiderdude: Thanks for the review and the compliment. Here's the update.  
  
Keisha p.o.v  
  
The sun shining fiercely through open curtains is what wakes me the following morning. 'Open curtains' I think sleepily 'didn't I close them?' My question is half-answered when a small figure bounces onto my stomach. "Morning!" Mokuba announces happily. "Go away" I grumble "its too early. Not even nine o'clock yet".  
  
"Actually" a voice says smoothly from the doorway "it's past nine o'clock. It's eleven"  
  
I open my eyes fully "WHAT!"  
  
Seto smirks and nods. I halfheartedly push Mokuba off me "whadda you want so early?"  
  
Seto smirks again "my crazy little brother wants you to come swimming with us". I swallow and nod. 'They can't catch me here' I tell myself 'I'm perfectly safe'.  
  
Kaiba p.o.v  
  
I watch Keisha as she swallows and nods, but agrees to go swimming with us. I can't understand why she's scared. She came to us from the sea anyway. I shrug and tell her to meet us on the beach in ten minutes.  
  
Keisha p.o.v  
  
I quickly change into the white bikini and hurry outside. The sand is damp, an indication of rain during the night. Seto and Mokuba aren't here yet, so I decide to make my way down to the waves.  
  
I reach the sand just in time to see Keisha dive straight through a wave. Is she crazy? (A/N yes, of course) It must be freezing. She rises and turns to face the shore. She then spots me and waves me over. I head down to the water. "Where's Mokuba!" she yells. I turn and realise he's ditched me. Probably thinks a freezing cold morning swim would be a romantic experience for Keisha and I. Sure, whatever. I tried that, and she walked off.  
  
"Aren't you cold?" I ask her as I wade in "this water is freezing". She grins "no, I'm not. But you are" she adds. I must look surprised because she begins to giggle. "How can you tell?" I ask. I thought I was good at hiding feelings etc.  
  
She points at my chest and says "you're nipples have gone all hard'. I make a face, and she giggles again. I sigh, and ask "why aren't you cold. Do you have whale blubber instead of fat?" She grins again "Yep, you should invest in some". I'm not entirely sure she's joking.  
  
Keisha p.o.v  
  
He stands half in the water, appatrently reluctant to go any further, so I decide to help him along a bit. I dive under the surface and swim along underwater until I can see his legs. Seconds too late he realises what I'm about to do. "Keisha!" he screams as I yank him under. His head goes under and his scream is cut off by water filling his mouth. I surface, giggle, and pull him up. He glares at me "what was that-"his sentence is cut off as, once again, I yank him under the waves.  
  
Kaiba p.o.v  
  
Right, that's it! I've had enough. She yanked me under, so now I'll get her back. She's laughing at me after dunking me for the tenth time or so, so I duck under the waves and make my way towards her.  
  
Keisha p.o.v  
  
I stand in the water, laughing at Seto after dunking him ten times or so. Really, he should take being dunked under the freezing cold water a bit better. After all, he is a seahorse.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I see Seto duck under the water. I guess he's going to dunk me to get back at me. I don't really care. It's not like it matters. I used to spend all day under there. I feel a tug on my calves and I stumble. Then, me, the most coughgracefulcough girl on earth, stumbles again, and, of all things, trips over her own feet.  
  
When I surface Kaiba is standing in the shallows, well away from me. I sigh, stand, and wade toward him. When I reach him, I stand on my tiptoes and lightly press my lips to the tip of his nose. His eyes widen as I pull away. Suddenly a flash of lightning illuminates the sky, ad rain begins to pour down. Seto is staring at something behind me, a shocked and scared expression on his face. I turn slowly, and am unable to move as a huge wave bears down on us.  
  
A/N I'm so sorry I took so long to update!!! But our internet broke down so we had no net then no computer while it was getting fixed. So there you go. 4 reviews before I update, pretty please? 


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four

Warmth

By chunky-hunky-funky-munky-lady

A/N WOW!! SEVEN REVIEWS!! That's heaps. I am so so sorry it took me so long to update this thing. I've just been so busy and lazy. And then your stupid authoress lost the draft.

Thank you to:

Dreamangel1130: sorry about the p.o.v things, I didn't notice that. Thanks for pointing it out. Here's your update.

Ahsrak: No deep and meaningful thing, just a wave. I think it would be scary to have a giant wave chase you up a beach though.

Brianna: apologetic grin I know it wasn't as long as the first two. It's cause I couldnžwing. Here's the next chapter.

Hieis only 007: Thanks. Here's the update. is very happy 

Kaiba girl: Thanks. Read and enjoy.

A/N Again, I'm so sorry for not updating. I hope you haven't given up on me, and that this makes up for it.

Keisha p.o.v

"Run!" Seto yells, and we take off through the pouring rain. We try to sprint across the sand, but it's so hard to even see where we're going, let alone run in the right direction. We stumble up the stairs and through the front door, slamming it shut behind us.

The wind howls and whips around the walls as rain pounds on the windows. I collapse onto the expensive carpet, letting water soak into it, leaving a huge mark. "Help me up" I order sleepily, before my eyes flutter closed.

(scene change)

Kaiba p.o.v

Keisha curls into a small ball like kitten and begins to snore softly. I crouch down and p me up" I order sleepily, before my eyes flutter closed.

(scene change)

Kaiba p.o.v

Keisha curls into a small ball like kitten and begins to snore softly. I crouch down and gently lift her into my arms. She snuggles into my chest, and continues to snore. I quietly carry her upstairs to her room.

When we reach her room I carefully lay her down onto her sheets. I turn to go, but she tugs on my arm "stay" she commands, half asleep, and tightens her grip.

I sigh, and lie down next to her. She cuddles up to me as her breathing evens out, she relaxes, and falls asleep.

(scene change)

Keisha p.o.v 

Mmmmmm, nice and warm. My eyes flutter open, and I realise that I'm not alone. I am curled up to someone. And Mokuba definitely doesn't have muscles like that.

I sit up straight, my hair cascading over my shoulders. I then realise, I am still in my bikini. I slide out of the bed, being careful not to wake Seto. I pad silently across the room to the wardrobe, pulling out my blue bikini and my white outfit.

I slip quietly out of the room, head down the hallway to the bathroom, and turn on the shower.

When I emerge from the bathroom, I can smell something. And it smells good.

I follow my nose to the kitchen and to... "Food!" I squeal happily, and take a seat at the table.

Seto and Mokuba bring various dishes to the table. Mmmmmm, I've always loved land food. Makes a change from...from what I used to eat.

I hastily begin to eat.

(scene change)

After we've eaten, we clean up and go into the lounge. I curl up in a chair and stare out the window, watching the rain pour down and the waves crash on the sand. I suddenly become aware of music playing in the background. I turn in my chair and see some sort of device is on, blasting the sound.

I remember the day my sisters and I found one of those things. It played well enough...until we dropped it in the water. However, it only had nineteen different songs to play. I listen to the song that is playing, and realise that it is one of the nineteen songs, ones I learnt very well. I begin to sing quietly.

_I don't need a lot of things,   
I can get by with nothing   
Of all the blessings life can bring,   
I've always needed something   
But I've got all I want   
When it comes to loving you   
You're my only reason,   
You're my only truth_

_I need you like water   
Like breath, like rain   
I need you like mercy   
From Heaven's gate   
There's a freedom in your arms   
That carries me through   
I need you_

_You're the hope that moves me   
To courage again   
You're the love that rescues me   
When the cold winds rage   
And it's so amazing   
'Cause that's just how you are   
And I can't turn back now   
'Cause you've brought me too far_

_I need you like water   
Like breath, like rain   
I need you like mercy   
From Heaven's gate   
There's a freedom in your arms   
That carries me through   
I need you_

_I need you like water   
Like breath, like rain   
I need you like mercy   
From Heaven's gate   
There's a freedom in your arms   
That carries me through   
I need you_

_Oh yes I do_

_I need you_

_Oh oh oh _

_I need you_

_I need you_

I finish singing, only to find Mokuba and Seto staring at me. "What?" I snap "I like to sing".

When they continue I shrug angrily, stand, and leave the room.

(scene change)

Seto p.o.v

I watch as Keisha shrugs, stands, and practically storms out of the room. I don't why she's so angry. If you heard such a beautiful voice, you'd stare too. I stand and exit the room, following her down the corridor.

(scene change)

Surprisingly, she has walked out onto the deck, right into the middle of the raging storm. She stands there in the storm, rain streaming down her body, plastering her hair and clothes to her body as she lifts her face to the rain. 

Suddenly a fork of lightening flashes across the sky, blinding me. When my vision clears, I see Keisha, collapsed on the ground.

A/N Well there you go, a chapter. After forever. Did you know, I was reading through Seashells and I only realised now how absolutley awful the writing is. I hope this chapter is better. I improved it. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews would be great, and I will (hopefully) have the next chapter up soon. (scene change) obviously now means that it is a new scene, as the new thing on Fanfiction won't let me put anything else in. Grrrrrrr!!


	5. Chapter five

Chapter five 

Some sort of ending

By chunky-hunky-funky-munky-lady

A/N This is it folks, the very last chapter. And there might be a sequel, but it took me this long to update, so...there probably won't be.

Thanks: None, cause I updated straight away.

Seto p.o.v

I rush outside and fall to my knees beside Keisha. I gently lift her head into my lap. Her lips move, but I can't make out the words.

"Hush" I say, and press a finger to her lips. She smiles softly and shakes her head "Don't you want to kiss me?" she asks. I lean forward to do just that, but she stops me "wait" she says, "first there's something I have to say". She stops to catch her breath. "Firstly, my name is Keisha Marina, and I am what land people call a mermaid. I am part of the royal family of Atlantis"

"But-"

"Hush" she says "I'll tell you. You see, I've been following you for a few months now. However, when my elders found out, they were furious. Me, a princess, was breaking the most sacred law! So they warned me, and I stopped, for a while. But I couldn't stay away. So they sent one of the lower clans after me, one of the assassin clans. So I ran. Halfway to shore, a storm hit. It was filled with mermaid magic, and I was knocked out. The next I knew, I woke up, and I was here" Keisha takes a shaky breath before continuing "these past few days, the one thing I want to do, I can't"

"And that would be?" I ask curiously.

She smiles "Kiss you. However, I can't. Long ago, a mermaid princess fell in love with a human. Her elders disapproved, so they created a curse; any mermaid that kisses a human will die and fade into nothing"

Gradually the storm worsens. Lightening flashes across the sky and sea spray flies all around us. Keisha continues "Now the lightning has hit me the mermaids will be able to find me. They will be here within minutes. So-"tears stream down Keisha's face, mixing with the rain, and I am startled to find that I do too.

She continues, her voice stronger now "You must kiss me"

"No" I say helplessly "not now I know what will happen"

Keisha smiles softly and presses something into each of my hands. Then, without warning, she crushes our lips together.

After a few seconds, she pulls away. Her body is slowly evaporating, turning to mist. She smiles her last smile "Goodbye Seahorse. I love you". A final flash of lightning crosses the sky. When it clears, she is gone.

(scene change)

A while later, when the rain has eased off, Mokuba emerges onto the deck. I am still kneeling on the balcony, my fists clenched around the things Keisha gave me. Unbidden, a raw sob rips from my throat. Mokuba comes and kneels beside me.

"Where's Keisha?" he asks.

I pause for a moment, then stare at the sky in wonder "I set her free" I say breathlessly. Suddenly Mokuba notices my clenched fists. "Big brother, why are your hands like that?"

I look down and uncurl one fist. In it lies a golden braid from Keisha's hair. I then open the other hand, and what lies in there makes me smile. It is a seashell.

A/N Well people, that is it for Seashells. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it's so short. There might be a sequel sometime, but don't get your hopes up. Review please? Thank you. Bye


End file.
